starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Je'daiiDanny
|cabelo = Castanho escuro |olhos = Castanho escuro |pele = Clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = Pré-escrotal |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *Império Galáctico *Nova República |mestres = Ivan Detomini |aprendizes = Daiane Detomini}} Sobre mim Olá pessoal! Meu nome é Daniel ( em Aurebesh ). Sou de Sorocaba, SP, e sou apaixonado por [[Star Wars|''Star Wars]] desde... Bem, acho que desde sempre. Nasci em 1998 (tenho 17 anos no momento) e sempre procuro expandir meus conhecimentos sobre esse universo espetacular. Bem, primeiramente eu me lembro de assistir a trilogia original no computador que eu tinha aos meus 5 anos de idade, aproximadamente. Lembro de ter um ''Playstation ''e o jogo que eu mais gostava, depois de ''Crash Bandicoot, era Star Wars: Jedi Power Battle, ''um jogo baseado em [[Star Wars: Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma|''Star Wars: Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma]]; ''além do jogo [[Star Wars: Demolition|''Star Wars: Demolition]]. Além disso, eu era viciado no jogo de PC ''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds''. Fiquei super feliz quando meu pai comprou uma box com a trilogia original remasterizada, e, logo depois, os três filmes da nova trilogia. Quando comprou um Playstation 2 ''pra mim, o primeiro jogo que eu tive foi ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, ''logo depois ele comprou [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (video game)|''Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith]]. ''Meu pai também é fã de ''Star Wars, e minha maior influência. Um belo dia eu estava passando por uma banca perto de casa (isso nos meus 10 anos) e avistei uma HQ com um belo Darth Vader na capa. Voltei pra casa correndo e pedi pra minha mãe comprar. No mês seguinte, o próximo número estava na banca, ostentando um Luke Skywalker na capa desta vez. Logo meu pai fez uma assinatura no site da editora que publicava aquelas HQs, e todo fim de mês era uma alegria quando as revistinhas chegavam. Infelizmente, a situação financeira apertou e hoje eu tenho até o número 9 somente. Se tratavam de quatro histórias numa revista só: Knights of the Old Republic, Dark Times, Rebellion ''e ''Legacy. Essas HQs abriram minha mente para o universo expandido de Star Wars, me levando à pesquisas que, por sua vez, me levaram à essa wikia. Eu sempre fui mais leitor do que escritor na wikia, mas, depois que comecei a entender melhor inglês e até fazer leituras sem tradução e vi o conteúdo da ''Wookieepedia'', ''percebi que nossa wikia brasileira é muito pequena. Então, criei minha conta (na época eu estava fascinado com os Je'daii, evidentemente). Tento contribuir com traduções de artigos de prioridade, embora eu não tenha muito tempo disponível (completei uns dois artigos). Hoje estou fascinado pelo Grão-Almirante Thrawn, terminei de ler a trilogia Thrawn recentemente. Os produtos que mencionei aqui são poucos comparados à todos que tenho, mas seria impossível mencionar todos. Quase esqueci da minha viajem à exposição dos itens cinematográficos que fui em 2009! Bom, basicamente isso era o que eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês, espero poder ajudar esta wikia a crescer e ficar tão grande quanto a ''Wookieepedia. (HoloNet) Minhas Páginas favoritas * Plataforma Aérea Monolugar * TYE-wing * Mitth'raw'nuruodo * Linha do tempo da história galáctica